Gentle Strength
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Merlin had went to check what was happening with The Lady of The Lake, his past love Freya, only to find out he has a daughter named Kelda and he must care for her. Can he save his home from a dagerous monster that'd been sleeping under the earth until now while explaining why his daughter his levitating his horse to Arthur? Fatherhood was never so hard. Pairings undecided!
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer! **Merlin and any other character are not mine. However, adorable little Kelda I do hold claim over 3

**A/N!** I had an idea of trying this out when I thought about the Merlin legends and his love of the Lady of the Lake. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter 1**

Merlin complained loudly as he trailed behind Lancelot, the knight sighing in exasperation as he looked over at the Warlock. Lancelot had noticed as they got further and further into the forest, merlin fidgeted and complained more and more. Lancelot knew that it was just another way for Merlin to keep his mind occupied from where they were heading and what it meant. At first Merlin had been quiet and subdued but as they traveled it seemed as though he needed to keep himself occupied so he resorted to complaining. Earlier in the morning one of the patrols had reported a bright light near a lake Merlin knew all too well. Now with Arthur as King, Merlin had decided only a few months after Arthur's crowning to tell him the truth about him being a warlock. At first Arthur had been furious at being lied to and not trusted but with Merlin's coming out. Other magical beings pledged themselves to Arthur and soon the anger was forgotten and Magic slowly became accepted in Camelot. It was a couple of years since then and Merlin was deemed the Court Magician. So when the report came and he realized what lake it was, he pulled Arthur aside and told him he would go. However, Arthur had advised him to take a knight with him so naturally he chose Lancelot. That was how both of them landed up in their current predicament. "Merlin, please we'll be there soon enough."

"Fine…" The meek answer made the knight throw a worried look at his friend and sighed again. This time in regret and he slowed his horse down 'til he was right next to Merlin. Giving him a small smile he said, "I'm sorry. I know this is probably hard but I'm sure nothing is wrong."

Merlin had told Lancelot why this lake was so…special, for lack of a better word, to him. Merlin gave him a weak smile but then looked away, a faraway look entering his gaze as he sunk into his thoughts. Lancelot sighed and shook his head, retreating from the warlock to let him have some space. Lancelot understood what it was like to lose a loved one although not in quite the same sense as Merlin. He knew how much it hurt and he didn't blame Merlin for the way he was acting. He also knew Arthur sympathized from the expression he had on his face as he pulled Lancelot to the side and asked him to look after Merlin. Merlin didn't often let it show but many of the things that he had done as well as the things that he had lost, weighed heavily on him. There was a few times where Merlin seemed to age for a few seconds and a world of loss seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders.

_Merlin…Merlin!_

Merlin sat straighter in his saddle as he pulled his little mare to a stop and Lancelot followed looking at Merlin concerned. However, the warlock didn't bother answering his friends uncertain call of his name as he felt an all too familiar brush of magic caress his mind, making a mental connection.

…_Freya? I-Is that you?_

_Merlin! Yes, it's me. I need you to come to me but only you._

_But Freya-_

_Merlin, please it must be only you._

Merlin hesitated before he relented and turned to a concerned looking Lancelot. He bit his lip and Lancelot looked at him curiously before Merlin said, "I need you to stay here. The Lady of the lake wants only me to approach. Please?"

"Alright Merlin but if anything you yell for me." Lancelot stated after a moment of hesitation and the warlock smiled as he nodded his head in agreement to one of his best friends. With that he jumped off his horse and headed deeper into the woods until he found the lake, peaceful looking as always. No one would suspect that the lake was one of the few doorways into Avalon or that a woman with great power rested here and protected the Lake. For a moment Merlin stood there at the lakes edge, not making a sound other than his quiet breathing. Gathering up all his emotions and pushing them to the sighed he took a step into the water and then another and another until he was knee deep within it. Then he just stood and waited for it to happen and he didn't have to wait long as he noticed a shimmer of white slowly come towards him almost as gracefully as a fish or mermaid. Then she was there in front of him, her long white dress in the water and her slim figure peeking out. Merlin couldn't help but step towards her as longing filled him. "Freya…"

"I know, Merlin. I know. I've missed you too. I'm glad my little show seemed to get the attention I wanted it to."

Merlin felt his lips quirk up and he chuckled along with the magical being in front of him. However, it didn't last long as he sobered up and looked at the love of his life solemnly and she sighed as she knew what he would ask. "Freya…Why did you call to me?"

"Merlin…Oh Merlin I'm so sorry. I should have never hidden this from you but I didn't know what to do. It wasn't till a few years ago that I knew how it happened."

Merlin frowned, not knowing what she meant but seeing how broken she looked he couldn't help but pull her into his embrace. She clutched at him, pulling him against her as she broke into sobs and the water around them churned slightly in reaction to her feelings. Huffing lightly she laughed a little as she murmured, "Darn it, I forgot that happens."

He chuckled at that and pulled her a little ways away from him as he stroked the tears from her face and waited for her to tell him. She didn't look at him for a moment before she said meekly, "Merlin, dear sweet Merlin. I was with child, your child."

Merlin froze for a moment, shock running through him as he tried to grasp this situation. He opened his mouth a few times only to close it with an audible click when nothing came out but she understood what he was trying to get across. The 'how' that he wanted to get across was tangible in the air between them and she sniffled a little bit but brought herself up to almost her full height. Steadily she began to explain to him how it had come about.

"When you had tried to save me, pushing your magic into my wound, it laid to rest in me and awakened itself in Avalon. Our magic mingled and made a cocoon within me like a womb. I hadn't known it until I began to show signs and by the time I saw you again I'd already had her and I didn't know how to tell you. However, I can no longer keep her here with me. The place between Avalon and here is beginning to reject her existence. It allowed her for a time but now it will not allow me to keep her there. Please my love, take her. Teach her all you can. Please."

Merlin tried to take all of this in and for a moment she thought he would reject it. However, shame at even entertaining that thought filled her as softness entered his gaze as he said quietly, "You said her…we have a daughter…I have a daughter?"

Warmth filled her and she grinned at him, a weight lifted from her chest as she said equally as soft, "Yes, a beautiful baby girl. She has your eyes and your nose."

Joy filled him and then terror at the thought at being an unfit parent. "What if I'm no good? What if I do something wrong?"

Freya smiled at him warmly and laid a hand against his cheek lovingly as she spoke, "Merlin you could do no such thing. You are the best person to raise our child."

"Can…Can I see her?" His question was hesitant, even a little scared and Freya nodded. For a moment nothing happened and then out of nowhere a little air bubble rose up through the water and settled in front of Merlin. Inside was a sleeping child that the warlock slowly and carefully picked up, careful not to wake the sleeping little girl. She had long dark brown hair that had little waves in them much like Freya, her skin was slightly pale but a little darker than Merlin's. He looked up at his love and asked, "How old is she?"

She smiled and said lightly, "She's five…her name is Kelda."

"Kelda…You chose well. It's beautiful." He said as he looked at the precious bundle in his arms before looking up at Freya. She looked pleased as she looked at the little girl in his arms and said, "Spring…or Source. I thought it might fit her since she'd been born in spring and then she was the source of my happiness and my last connection to you."

He smiled at that before looking up at the woman in front of him and noticing the worry was back in her gaze making him remember why she'd asked him here in the first place. Leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently he said, "I will guide her to the best of my ability. I will do whatever is in my power to protect our daughter."

Freya seemed to glow and relax at his statement but soon the bundle in his arms began to move and the little girl opened her eyes to reveal sleepy vibrant blue orbs. He looked down at the child lovingly as he said, "Hello, little Kelpie."

The child giggled and looked at him in wonder before reaching up and touching his face near his eyes then touching her own. Merlin guessed she was making the connection because she soon looked over to Freya as though to confirm what she was beginning to realize. Freya smiled but the warlock saw the tears in her eyes as she said, "Little Kelda, my elf, this is your papa. He's going to teach you lots of things while you stay with him. Mama needs to take care of some other things so she can't watch over you anymore. Okay?"

The little girl looked adorably solemn as she nodded her head seriously at her mother before reaching her arms out for Freya in hope for a hug. Something tightened within both Freya and Merlin's chests as she took the little girl and hugged her close to her bosom. Merlin hesitated before he hugged them both and kissed the top of their heads, crushing them to him in a surprising grip. "Papa is strong."

The little voice and her words made Freya laugh as Merlin blushed but Freya looked up at him lovingly as she agreed. "Yes my little elf. Papa is very strong."

He felt his heart clench and he knew it was already time to go and she knew it too. Closing her eyes for a moment to hide the pain she kissed Kelda lightly on the head and then kissed Merlin longingly. He felt her pain and silent wishes that he returned whole heartedly before they separated. "I love you."

"And I, you. Take her and go, quickly."

"Goodbye." Merlin took the child from Freya and took a step back from her. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she sunk into the water and with a flash of white just below the surface she was gone. Merlin looked down at the child in his arms and she looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned it innocently as he hefted her up to his hip and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. They walked a little ways in silence, both getting familiarized with each other and the feel of their magic brushing together. Merlin was surprised by how familiar yet foreign her magic felt to him but then again it was a mix of his and Freya's magic together plus Kelda's own. What shocked him more though was the strength of her magical ability. It reminded him of when he was younger but slightly stronger. She was a true creature of magic, made by magic and a miracle.

It wasn't long before they reached where Lancelot was and he was startled to see the child held within his friend's arms that looked shockingly like Merlin. Lancelot looked at Merlin in confusion and said his name questioningly. Merlin looked down at the child in his arms and she looked at him, trying to hide slightly in his arms from Lancelot's gaze. Merlin looked up at his friend and said quietly, "Little kelpie this is one of my best friends, Lancelot. Lancelot…this is my daughter, Kelda."

The child looked at Lancelot shyly and blue eyes met his dark ones as she said softly, "Hello."


	2. The acceptance

**Disclaimer! **Merlin and any other character are not mine. However, adorable little Kelda I do hold claim over 3

**A/N!** I'm so glad you all seem to like it! Thank you to those who have reviewed as well! As stated in the summary I don't have pairings yet but I have an idea for a few such as **Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Lancelot, Merlin/Gwaine, Merlin/Freya** _(not sure how I would do this one)_, **Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen, and lastly Lancelot/Gwen**. Please tell me which you guys would like to see.

**Chapter 2**

Arthur looked at the little girl in front of him in surprise as she looked at him with wide eyes. There was something about her round cobalt blue eyes that reminded strangely of his Court Magician, Merlin. He'd received a letter from a falcon that Merlin and Lancelot would be arriving today so he'd headed towards the courtyard to meet them there only to find this little girl standing by the stairs. He'd approached her to find out where her parents were only to be stunned by her likeness to his best friend. "Are you the King? Kelda never saw a King before. Papa said he was friends with the King. Are you papa's friend?"

Arthur looked at her slightly perplexed and asked, "Who exactly is your papa?"

A small shy smile lit her face as she said, "Why Emrys of course."

Arthur froze, knowing the name the druids called Merlin but being able to have a child was something he couldn't understand. He opened his mouth to reconfirm what the child just said but before he could he heard a familiar voice shout, "Kelda! You shouldn't run off like that."

A grin that was all too much like Merlin's lit up the girl's face as she twirled around and raced towards e all too familiar figure of Merlin who met her with open arms. He picked her up and she giggled as he said, "You wicked little Kelpie. You escaped me once again."

The little girl squealed with delight as Merlin showered her with kisses before carrying her up to meet Arthur. Who watched with a half-amused, half-perplexed at what was happening. He hadn't realized Gwen had come only a few minutes after the little girl's words about Merlin until Gwen squealed making the little girl start in Merlin's arms at the noise. Gwen covered her mouth and looked apologetically at them before she came closer, cooing at the small girl who blushed and looked shyly at them. "Oh Merlin, who is she? She's absolutely precious."

Merlin smiled warmly down at the little girl before he said, "This is Kelda…my daughter."

Gwen froze along with Arthur as Merlin said it and Kelda looked at them quizzically. "Merlin…"

The warlock understood that tone and the unsaid words, Arthur wanted an explanation and Merlin knew he had to give him one. Clearing his throat, Merlin looked at Kelda and said, "Kitten I need you to go with my friend, Gwen, here okay? She'll look after you while papa talks to his king."

The little girl's lip stuck out and began to quiver slightly as she nodded her head. Merlin's heart sunk a little and he hugged her close as he said, "Papa will come to get you soon. I promise."

"Okay papa." Her voice was small and meek with understanding as she let Gwen take her from his arms. Arthur and Gwen's hearts tightened at taking the girl away from her father –as crazy as that sounded- even for a short time. "Come little one. We'll find you something to play with."

Merlin watched as the little girl left before he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him. "Merlin, what in hell is going on here? I send you out to find out what that light was and you come back a father. Care to explain?"

The warlock fidgeted before he spoke, "I told you about…Freya right? And that she was the lady of the lake?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It turns out when I tried to save her with my magic. It mixed with hers and linked together making a womb in her belly. When she crossed over to Avalon it reawakened the magic as well as the womb but of course she was in between our world and Avalon when she became the lady of the lake. So for a while the world allowed Kelda to exist there but she is a creature of pure magic, a creature of this world and it was rejecting her existence now. Freya sent that let out to get our attention in hope I would come. She needed me to take our daughter away from there and teach her how to control the magic. She's my daughter Arthur, made from magic or any other means. She's still my daughter."

Arthur was shocked at the conviction in Merlin's voice and the feeling shining in his eyes. Arthur paused and thought it over before a small smile quirked his lips as he stated playfully at the younger man, "I hope you plan on making her my God daughter."

He saw the relief flash through the warlock's eyes and a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he chuckled a little. Arthur only hoped that maybe with the discovery of this child some of the weight on his friend's shoulder would be lifted and he wouldn't be so haunted anymore. Arthur thought about what his friend just told him and shook his head in wonder. Whenever Merlin was involved Magic was always a wonder to behold. It was hard to think that only a few years ago he'd thought all magic was evil but the little girl he'd seen was anything but. A slight cough from behind them had Merlin jumping a little, a small grimace on his face as he knew who it was. Arthur looked to see Lancelot staring at Merlin, having heard how the child was born.

"If you'd excuse Merlin and I sire we have some things to discuss."

Arthur gave his friend a sympathetic look at Merlin's pleading gaze but said, "Go right ahead, Lancelot."

Merlin pouted slightly and threw a glare at the King to which he patted his friends shoulder in a comforting manner before Lancelot and the Warlock were walking off.

Merlin stayed quiet until Lancelot decided to say whatever was bothering him because Merlin knew the night well enough to know how he worked. He didn't have to wait long either as the knight huffed and asked as they walked, "Is this wise? How can you be so sure this is a good decision?"

Merlin nearly bristled at Lancelot's words, knowing the underlying question was 'How can you be sure she's really yours?' but he held back from snapping at the knight. Knowing his friend was only worried about him and his wellbeing. "Lancelot, I am sure this is wise. She is mine, I can tell. The decision was mine to make so unless you are beginning to doubt me now out of all times please trust me."

The knight bit his lip before slowly nodding his head, looking at though he wanted to say more but deciding not to in the end and Merlin was grateful for that little mercy. Suddenly, out of nowhere a mass of brown hair and giggling mess ambushed Merlin, sending him to the ground. Blue eyes glowed with delight and satisfaction as a young female voice cried out, "Got you papa! Got you!"

Merlin's face lit up as he playfully growled and began tickling the little girl, her peals of delight and laughter filling the corridors and making people who passed them smile. "You wicked little Kelpie. How dare you attack me! Face my wrath."

Her squeals and laughing pleas made Merlin's heart warm and for a moment he didn't feel like the world was weighing down on him anymore. He didn't notice Lancelot's eyes take in the scene with a smile nor did he notice Gwen step up and laugh until she said, "She said you were coming but I couldn't figure out how she knew."

Merlin paused in his tickle attack to let the obviously exhausted but entertained Kelda catch her breath as he said, "Most magical beings can sense when another is around, that ability is only magnified when they are connected way of family ties."

"Oh my but how is it you always know where Arthur is?"

"I've been protecting him a good portion of my life so it became easier if I could sense his aura to know where he was at. So now it's almost like a second sense to know where he is and in what condition." The warlock explained as he got up and settled little Kelda on his hip, to which she happily snuggled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gwen smiled warmly at the picture the two posed. Merlin was a good father that much was obvious by the way he took care of Kelda and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Gwen vaguely wondered if she and Arthur would be good parents and then the fleeting image of her and Lancelot passed through her head but she shook it off. For a minute she thought she saw Merlin give her a knowing look but as soon as it came it went and his attention was on his daughter. Merlin stood up straighter though and looked over his shoulder as though something caught his attention and Gwen knew all too well that it was Arthur by past experience with this reaction. However, she was surprised by Arthur's grim features as he walked briskly up to them.

"We have a slight situation, it seems as though something has happened in one of the smaller villages close to here. We are to have a meeting at the round table." Merlin had only ever seen Arthur's face this grim a few times and the thought of what could have caused it made Merlin swallow thickly. However, at the feel of Kelda's nervous tightening of her hands on his tunic he relaxed a little for her sake. He was surprised by her next words though as she meekly said, "I don't want papa to leave me alone again. Stay with Kelda."

Merlin looked down at his daughter's pleading blue orbs and looked at Arthur in a questioning manner. The King seemed conflicted a moment but at two blue puppy dog eyes being thrown at him he gave in. "She may come with us."

Two identical grins lit father and daughter's face at the words and Gwen giggled at Arthur's dismayed look. Lancelot shook his head as he murmured in amusement, "Why do I get the feeling there will be quite a bit of mischief going on between these two."

Merlin and Kelda gave him an innocent look but Lancelot knew his friend well enough to know it was only a matter of time before they made trouble. What none of them realized was that that moment wouldn't take long to come with they're newest member to their family.


	3. The reveal

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Merlin or any other of the characters however, adorable little Kelda is mine~

**A/N!** Sorry this took a while for me to get out. Some things have been going a little hard for me. I already got one vote on **Merlin/Arthur** and **Merlin/Lancelot** but I'll wait for some more votes to come in. Whatever pairing you guys want review to let me know! Also thanks for the reviews guys! They make me super happy!

**Chapter 3**

Merlin sat on Arthur's right side, little Kelda sat on his lap gazing at the round table in awe as all of them waited for the King to speak. Arthur paced for a few moments before stood behind his chair, gripping it tightly as he finally spoke up to those around him, "I've received a report that in a clearing at the edges of a village during the night there was a large earthquake."

The knights frowned and Leon spoke up, "This is not something new Arthur. Why is there need to call the round table?"

Arthur's face became somewhat grim as he said, "The villagers went to check what damage is caused and found a perfectly round chasm within the earth of the clearing. Around the edges of the hole the villagers reported the chasm smoking as though it was hot."

Murmurs rippled through the table and Kelda burrowed deeper within Merlin's arms a small whimper escaping her lips. Merlin understood why, a ripple of fear went through his body at the mention of this chasm. Something felt wrong, very wrong and it unnerved him.

"Arthur…What do we know about this village? What do we know about this clearing?" Arthur looked at Merlin when he spoke up and hesitated before he said, "The place is very old, centuries old in fact. It's a village that was once only for those who practiced magic."

Gwaine shifted in his seat as he spoke, "My guess is the old hocus pocus is at work, yeah?"

Merlin shot him a half-hearted glare but something told him the knight was right on the dot with that assumption. Arthur nodded his head and said, "Even the villagers that still have even a tinkling of magic have stated that there is something wrong with the chasm. They asked for our assistance in finding a person named Solomon."

Merlin's magic lashed out at the name without his consent and so did Kelda's, hers more violently than his as it sent a nearby chandelier crashing against a wall. His, more controlled than hers, merely sent a tankard of mead flying across the room. All occupants of the room watched the two magic users closely as their golden eyes faded slowly. Merlin breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down before he spoke. "That name is well known to all those who are of the Old Religion. Like a separate memory held by our magic because our magic, magic itself, remembers him and what he did."

Kelda whimpered in agreement, huddling against him in a ball and he held her more tightly. Arthur frowned and thought about what Merlin just said debating on if he really wanted to know what was so bad that it got such a violent reaction of the two people's magic. Before he could decide though Lancelot spoke up, "Merlin…."

"Solomon is very old, centuries old in fact. He was one of the first creatures of magic, more magic than man in truth. Magic is what keeps him alive, so long as it exists, he too shall exist and all those of his creation." As Merlin spoke his eyes began to glow gold and he entered an almost trance-like state, it began to be apparent that it was no longer truly Merlin speaking as he tapped into his Magic's memory. Even little Kelda lost her fear as her eyes glowed gold and all of a sudden they were surrounded by darkness before light broke through and they were surrounded by the images of the story Merlin told.

"Solomon had a father, his father was a creature made of pure fire and this creature had stolen his mother from near the village in which the chasm lies. She was a woman of the Old Religion, magic flowed serenely through her until the creature of fire took her. After it impregnated her with Solomon she was never the same till the day she died giving birth to Solomon. We remember the day his magic touched us, scorching us and the memory into us. We will forever remember the say the creature of magic blessed and cursed the planet with his existence. There were four other children. The child of the water creature whose descendant now protects the lake to Avalon, the child of earth whose descendant is now known as the Once and Future King and the child of the sky whose descendant is known as Emrys the last dragon lord who had a child with the child of water's descendant. Solomon never allowed to have a descendant for should that happen, havoc would be reaped and we warned him as only we could but it was far too late."

Pictures of the children of the creatures flashed by them and then them as the descendants passed those in the room. Arthur looked on in shock to see he was a descendant of a magical creature. However, he didn't interrupt the event that was happening, curious about what 'magic' –because that was what he was beginning to believe was talking to them- had to say about the foreboding feeling.

"Solomon had fathered a child that he should have never created. For unlike the other children his birth had not been consensual and that set his magic in rebellion with itself. Because of this his child was born an unnatural specimen of magic. His child lost control of its magic, becoming a creature of evil much like its grandfather. As the years past and the child got older there was nothing left that could be called human. It was a creature of myth and Solomon cast his son into the chasm his grandfather once lived in and sealed it away. We cannot forget Solomon's mistake and neither can he. Now the creature is stronger, angrier and possibly released. Solomon must be found, the children gathered and the creature cast back into the chasm."

Slowly everything around them faded and the usual light surrounded them, both gold eyes slowly faded to their cobalt blue before blinking rapidly. Kelda swayed slightly before slumping, exhausted by the amount of magic she used and the high level that magic had needed. Merlin groaned and shook his head as he spoke softly, "Well now at least you can see for yourself in a way magic is alive and has a 'mind' of its own."

"Well that's just a slight understatement, mate." Gwaine snorted and commented lightly trying to take a little bit of the heaviness out of the room after what they'd just found out. There was a few scattered chuckles but then it died down as everyone began thinking about what they just learned. Running a hand through his blonde locks Arthur spoke up finally although a little uncertainly, "I think it's obvious that we will have to go to the village and see if what the…What Merlin's magic said was true."

It was obvious the blonde King was a little perturbed addressing the fact that 'magic' had spoken even if it was Merlin's. Frowning as he thought about what to do he spoke, "Tomorrow Leon, Gwaine and Percival will go to the village and see what is happening there. Merlin, Lancelot and I will go to any lead that will tell us where this Solomon is. Elyan, Gwen I trust you both will be able to take care of the things in the castle and call if you need anything. Yes?"

Gwen smiled warmly and nodded her head as she said, "Do not worry, Arthur. Nothing shall go wrong while you are away."

Merlin huffed as he said, "I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

"Of course not Merlin."

"Who will take care of Kelda then?"

Gwen felt a warmth rise in her chest at the underlying reluctance and worry in Merlin's voice as he addressed the issue of him having a child now. "Gaius and I will watch over her like she was our own. Do not worry for her sake."

Merling frowned but then reluctantly nodded his head. Throwing Arthur a petulant look at making him leave his daughter to which the King rolled his eyes. Nodding his head Arthur said, "I think everything has been addressed so I think it will be okay to allow everyone to get some dinner."

Everyone murmured an agreement as they noticed the sun in the sky was beginning to set and soon it would be dinner. One by one they all stood up and left, soon it was only Gwen, Merlin, Kelda and Arthur left in the room. Gwen stood by Merlin and Kelda who was still asleep in her father's arms trying to get some energy back from the Magic's control. They spoke softly, Merlin watching his daughter with a tender look in his eyes as Arthur watched them from the window with a small smile. It was good to see his longtime friend and confidant so…tranquil. It left him feeling good and at ease but then memories about what the magic had said about him made him frown and look out the window. He had no magic so how could he possibly be a descendant of someone with magic…unless once more his father didn't tell him all that there was to tell before the King had died. He looked back when he heard Gwen dismiss herself so she could get ready for dinner.

King Arthur looked over and watched as she left before letting his eyes rest on Merlin who watched Kelda before looking at him. Cobalt blue met sky blue and they watched each other for a moment before Arthur looked down at the child in his friend's arms. There were a few features that resembled the warlock greatly and Arthur voiced it quietly. "She looks like you a little…especially in the eyes."

Merlin smiled warmly and looked down at the little child, she murmured slightly and cuddled deeper into his embrace. He looked up when he hear steps coming towards him and saw Arthur heading towards the door. However, before he passed his friend Arthur said slightly hesitantly, "Come by my studying chamber before you sleep…I want to talk to you."

Merlin hesitated before nodding his head in agreement to Arthur's poorly hidden request. "I'll be there after I put Kelda to rest after dinner."

Arthur nodded his head, looked at Kelda one more time before turning and leaving Merlin to his activities. Merlin sat quietly before slowly getting up and carrying the little magic child to his own room, the one Arthur used to have before he'd moved to Uther's King chamber. He would find something for Kelda to wear and then introduce her to the life of the court. For now, before dinner started he just wanted to hold the precious bundle in his arms and watch her sleep.


End file.
